My Swallow
by exoblush
Summary: Perjuangan sendal swallow hijau dalam menemukan pemiliknya. sampai akhirnya seorang Oh sehun memakainya. This is swallow hijau-sehun pairing! Happy reading!


Cast : Swallow hijau dan Oh sehun

Genre : Comedi, romatic (gajamin)

Rate : T- (?)

Leght : Oneshoot

Desclaimer : semua dicerita ini asli dari otak saya. Sendal swallow milik bersama sementara Oh Sehun adalah milik saya.

Note : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari si Sehun yang pulang-pulang TLP INA pake sendal swallow. Aduh gangerti lagi. Maaf kalo nanti isinya gaje ya guys!

Happy Reading!

_MY SWALLOW_

Hidup di Jakarta tak semudah yang dibayangkan, tak seindah yang diharapkan, dan tak sebagus yang kalian lihat di google.

Aku, sendal swallow hijau sedang mencoba mengadu nasib di Jakarta. Aku tau, aku hanya segelintir sendal dari banyaknya sendal yang beredar di Jakarta, tapi semangatku untuk terjual dan terpakai oleh orang tak pernah pudar.

Hampir sendal sepertiku tak lagi dilirik oleh orang kebanyakan. Mereka lebih tertarik akan sandal ber_merk_ terkenal yang disediakan di mall megah. Sementara aku, hanya sendal bertuliskan 'Swallow' di tali berwarna dan alas yang berwarna putih polos dengan letakku yang hanya berada di warung-warung pojok.

Sudah 4 bulan aku terdiam di warung kumuh yang tampak hampir roboh. Aku terus menanti seseorang membeliku dan dan memakaiku dengan senang hati. Tapi sudah 4 bulan harapan itu seperti tak terealisasikan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, hijau." Sapa kawanku, swallow merah di hari senin yang terik.

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan pemilik barumu." Balasku dengan wajah tak enak. Aku tau, temanku ini sudah terjual oleh orang lain. Mungkin dia akan senang merasakan dunia luar karena selama ini kita berada di dalam plastik minim udara yang begitu menyiksa.

"Kau akan segera terjual kawan, jangan putus asa!" Teriaknya diakhir sebelum dia dimasukkan kedalam kantong berwarna hitam dan pergi dengan pemiliknya. Meninggalkan aku dan swallow biru disampingku. Tak lupa dengan pria tua berkaos kutang yang setia duduk dengan sobekan kardus ditangannya.

Aku terdiam ketika swallow merah tak lagi dapat dipandang.

"Hey hijau! Jangan melamun seperti itu." Swallow biru mengagetkanku, membuatku seketika menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku sangat ingin merasakan dunia luar, biru. 4 Bulan yang lalu kita ber-20 bersama disini, sekarang hanya tersisa kau dan aku saja." Aku membalas swallow biru dengan suara menahan isak.

"Apa kau kira dunia luar itu menyenangkan? Kau tau tidak, ketika ketika dibeli oleh seseorang kita akan dipakainya ke pasar, menyebur keselokan, kemudian kita akan menginjak kotoran ayam. Aduh, aku saja tak bisa membayangkan aku berada dalam kondisi seperti itu! Aku bahkan sangat bersyukur sampai detik ini masih berada ditempat ini, setidaknya kita hanya dipajang." Swallow biru berkomentar panjang lebar membuatku semakin pusing saja.

"Kau ada benarnya juga, tapi…. Aku sangat ingin melihat dunia luar." Aku melihat swallow biru yang kini tengah memandangku heran.

"Terserah kau. Tapi aku sudah peringatkan bahwa kau harus bersyukur karena dunia luar itu tak menyenangkan." Tutur swallow biru.

.

.

.

Sudah hari ke-5 sejak swallow merah terjual, menyisakan aku dan swallow biru. Hari ini, daerah sekitar warung terlihat begitu ramai. Terlihat banyaknya para remaja yang sibuk mengantri sambil duduk dengan membawa banner yang begitu banyak. Entahlah, terlihat begitu banyak barang yang mereka bawa. Aku terheran dengan keadaan yang sangat ramai ini. Tak biasanya senayan dipenuhi lautan manusia sebanyak ini, kecuali sedang ada sebuah konser yang akan diselenggarakan.

"Biru! Apakah akan ada konser?" Tanyaku pada biru yang sedari tadi juga sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kurasa iya, hijau. Biasanyakan seperti itu. Tempat ini akan begitu ramai jika akan ada sebuah konser. Tapi bisa saja kan ini penonton sepakbola?" Biru menyahutku masih dengan melihat keadaan sekitar yang ramai.

"Aku tak yakin jika ini adalah penonton sepakbola. Aku yakin tidak ada pemain persija yang bernama Sehun." Sahutku saat sekilas aku melihat seorang gadis yang membawa banner bertuliskan 'Sehun'.

"Ya berarti ini konser." Jawab biru yang kemudian menatapku.

"Semoga saja salah satu dari mereka sendalnya putus, agar mereka membeliku kemudian aku bebas dari plastik ini." Aku memasang wajah bahagia, karena aku berfikir sangat besar kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka sendalnya putus. Ayolah, masa dari sekian banyak orang disini tidak ada yang sendalnya putus?

"Ih hijau! Aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau dunia luar itu tidak enak. Apalagi jika kau beharap mereka membelimu dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak tau nasibmu nanti menginjak berbagai kotoran." Jawab biru dengan tampang yang begitu jijik.

Aku memilih menghiraukan swallow biru yang kini menatapku dengan perasaan jijik. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jalan pikiran swallow biru, sampai-sampai dia tidak mau terbebas dari tempat ini. Huh! Apa jangan-jangan swallow biru naksir dengan pria tua berkutang itu.

Bosan benar-benar menyelimutiku. Jadi sekarang aku hanya melihat lautan manusia berlalu lalang ditempat ini. Aku melihatnya sambil penuh berharap jika salah satu dari mereka sendalnya putus. Berharap itu tidak dosa kan? Lagi pula aku hanya berharga sepuluh ribu, kurasa hargaku cocok dengan isi dompet mereka.

"Pak! Ada sendal ga? Saya butuh nih pak cepet!" Terdengar suara gadis yang datang kewarung ini. Tunggu, dia mencari sandal? Wah doaku terkabul.

"Ada neng. Mau yang mana? Tinggal warna hijau sama biru." Entah mengapa aku sangat suka suara pak tua berkutang itu ketika sedang menawarkan kami.

"Biru aja deh pak. Cepet pak, itu antriannya udah makin panjang. Saya gamau ketinggalan." Teriak gadis tersebut yang tampak sudah makin frustasi.

Aku tak terlalu memikirkan teriakan gadis itu. Aku terlalu senang ketika gadis itu ingin membeli sandal.

Tapi tunggu

Gadis itu ingin warna apa?

"Yang biru nih neng? Yaudah sepuluh ribu neng."

DIA MEMILIH SWALLOW BIRU?!

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK" Teriak swallow biru dengan nada 8 oktaf khasnya. Jangan kalian pikir itu aku yang teriak.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TERJUALLL! AHHH TIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!" Suara swallow biru benar-benar menghiasi telingaku. Aku tak tahan mendengarnya.

Aku prihatin dengan keadaan. Keadaan diriku dan keadaan swallow biru. Aku yang berharap akan terjual tapi justru gadis itu memilih swallow biru. Aku tau, percuma swallow biru teriak sekencang apapun karena manusia tidak akan bisa mendengar kami.

Aku melihat swallow biru tercabut dan menghilang dari sisiku. Melihatnya kini berada ditangan gadis itu. Melihatnya keluar dari plastik dan dengan secepat kilat gadis itu memakainya.

Oh sungguh aku sangat ingin berada diposisi swallow biru sekarang.

"Terimakasih pak." Tak butuh waktu semenit, kini swallow biru telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Membawaku dalam kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Menyisakan aku seorang diri bersama pak tua berkutang. Meskipun swallow biru tak pernah suka akan argumenku, tapi tetap saja, dia yang menemaniku selama ini tapi kini dia telah pergi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku masih berada di warung ini. Di dalam plastik ini yang terpajang indah.

.

.

.

.

"Noona! Aku tidak bisa pakai sepatu. Jempolku terlalu sakit." Protes seorang pria berparas tinggi, putih, dan berambut coklat gelap ditengah riuhnya malam hari itu.

"Tahan sebentar Sehun, noona akan menyuruh promotor membelikanmu sendal. Oke?" Seseorang yang dipanggil Sehun dengan sebutan noona itu kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia mengelus jempolnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini disaat seperti ini!" Gerutu Sehun pada jempolnya.

.

.

.

"Miss, aku rasa Sehun membutuhkan sendal sekarang." Katanya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Detik ini juga? Jarak dari sini ke mall membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan."

"Aku butuh detik ini juga. Terserah mau beli dimana yang penting itu sendal. Aku mohon kerjasamanya karena wajah Sehun tadi sudah sangat _badmood_."

"Hmm… Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dimana sudah satu hari berlalu sejak aku ditinggal swallow biru sendiri. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berpasrah saja akan keadaan. Mungkin memang sudah takdirku untuk terus bersama diwarung ini bersama pak tua berkutang itu.

Aku melihat pencahayaan yang begitu banyak dilangit. Pasti itu adalah pencahayaan yang berasal dari konser yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh lautan manusia yang berkumpul tadi. Aku memutuskan ikut melihatnya. Melihat cahaya-cahaya lampu yang berkilau. Aku membayangkan pasti swallow biru sedang senang bersama pemiliknya melihat pertunjukkan konser itu dari dekat.

Mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak pada pak tua yang sedang tertidur lelap dikursi kayunya, masih lengkap dengan kutang, sarung, dan kardus ditangannya.

Tak sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Aku memutuskan untuk tertidur saja mala mini. Mungkin, besok aku kan terjual. Harapan itu memang selalu ada.

"Permisi pak. Saya butuh sendal secepatnya." Teriak seorang perempuan berbaju hitam yang kini sedang mencoba membangunkan pak tua.

"Ya, ada apa mba?" Jawab pak tua masih dengan setengah nyawa.

"Saya butuh sendal pak. Secepatnya." Balas perempuan itu yang tampak sedang menormalkan napasnya yang tersengal. Mungkin dia habis berlari.

"Wah, sedang banyak yang membutuhkan sendal dengan cepat ya sekarang. Yaudah mba, ada sendalnya tapi tinggal satu warna hijau gapapa kan mba?"

"Iya gapapa. Cepet ya pak. Berapa harganya?"

"Sepuluh ribu mba."

"Ini ya pak, yaudah mana sendalnya pak."

Sampai percakapan itu selesai, aku masih saja terpaku. Aku terlalu sibuk mencerna perkataan mereka yang menurutku terlalu cepat. Entah bagaimana, aku merasa aku berpikir lemot untuk sekarang. Terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna apa yang mereka katakana. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa tubuhku terguncang kebawah dan menyadarkanku dari keterpakuanku.

"Ini mba sendalnya. Diplastik ga?"

"Gausah pak. Makasih ya."

Aku merasa diriku terbawa oleh seseorang sekarang. Melihat diriku yang semakin menjauh dari warung tempatku bersinggah 4bulan terakhir ini. Aku merasa menghirup udara bebas sekarang.

Sebentar

Aku bebas?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"YIHAAAAAAAAAAA AKU BEBASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Teriakku sekencang mungkin. Oh yatuhan terimakasih terlah mengabulkan doaku. Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

"Yak noona! Lama sekali? Aku menunggumu." Sehun menggurutu sebal pada managernya yang kini tengah memegang sendal berwarna hijau ditangannya.

"Sehun! Kau tak menghargai perjuangan promotor mencarikanmu sendal, huh? Sangat sulit mencari sendal dijam segini saat kau memintanya secepat mungkin!" Balas teriak manager Sehun saat melihat Sehun tak menghargai usaha orang lain.

"Ayolah noona jangan marah. Sehun jadi takut. Baiklah terimakasih sendalnya. Aku akan kembali berkemas." Sehun kemudian meraih sendalnya dan kembali memasuki kamarnya. Kembali mengemas beberapa barang. Seusai konser tadi, mereka harus segera bergegas kembali ke Seoul dengan penerbangan malam.

"Sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya Suho yang sekarang tengah berbaring sambil memegang buku ditangannya. Terlihat ia sudah selesai berkemas sejak tadi.

"Ya, aku sebal dengan keadaan jempolku ini." Sehun kemudian duduk diatas karpet sambil membenahi kembali baju-bajunya.

"Ayolah, jempolmu hanya terluka sedikit. Besok juga sembuh."

"Ah apapun itu." Sehun membuka sendal pemberian managernya itu dan dengan segera memasang dikakinya. Berjalan keliling kamar sebentar sekedar mencoba sendal itu.

"Nyaman juga." Terangnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Aku berada disebuah hotel mewah sekarang. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku tadi dijalan akan perkataan swallow biru yang buruk tentang dunia luar. Aku mengerjap sesekali melihat kemana perempuan ini membawaku pergi. Memasuki sebuah ruang besi, kemudian berlari dan sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Awal aku kira, perempuan inilah yang akan memakaiku. Tapi kurasa, seseorang dibalik pintu inilah yang akan memakaiku. Huh, aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar.

"Yak noona! Lama sekali? Aku menunggumu." Aku mendengar suara lelaki yang terdengar mengomel pada perempuan ini.

"Sehun! Kau tak menghargai perjuangan promotor mencarikanmu sendal, huh? Sangat sulit mencari sendal dijam segini saat kau memintanya secepat mungkin!" Aku mendengar perempuan ini balas emosi perkataan lelaki itu. Aku berpikir sejenak ketika ada satu kata yang terdengar tidak asing bagiku. Apa ya?

"Ayolah noona jangan marah. Sehun jadi takut. Baiklah terimakasih sendalnya. Aku akan kembali berkemas." Aku merasa diriku berpindah tangan dari perempuan itu ketangan lelaki yang kini tengah memegangku. Aku melihat wajah lelaki itu sekilas. Ayolah dia tampan!

Seperti kataku aku merasa lemot malam ini. Aku masih berpikir kata yang tidak asing bagiku tadi. Apa itu, sehan, sebun, sehin, se… Sehun!

Aku memasang wajah senang ketika aku tau apa kata yang taka sing itu. Iya, itu Sehun! Nama yang kulihat di _banner_ gadis yang tadi berkumpul dilautan manusia. Apa lelaki ini yang konser di Senayan tadi? Rasanya dia tampil sebagai grup karena aku melihat seseorang lain yang sedang terbaring diatas kasur.

Aku merasa diriku ditarik keluar dari plastik. Oh inilah yang kutunggu sedari tadi. Dipakai! Aku merasa diriku kini sudah berada dikaki lelaki ini. Dia membawaku berkeliling kamar sebentar. Aku rasa dia sedang mencoba berjalan menggunakan diriku.

"Nyaman juga." Perkataannya sukses membuat diriku senyum setengah mati.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari dilalui swallow hijau dengan sangat gembira. Sejak dirinya resmi menjadi milik seorang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun, swallow hijau telah memulai lembaran hidup yang begitu bahagia. Swallow hijau tak perlu lagi merasakan sesak didalam plastik dan tak perlu lagi melihat pria tua berkutang yang biasanya menemaninya setiap hari.

Tapi kini, swallow hijau menghirup udara bebas dengan nyaman, melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang telah memilikinya. Membawa swallow hijau keluar Jakarta, bahkan keluar Indonesia. Membawa swallow hijau tinggal di Korea Selatan dan membawa swallow hijau berkeliling dunia.

Swallow hijau sangat bersyukur dengan keadaannya sekarang. Karena harapannya telah terkabul dan dia hidup dengan sangat bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.

"Kau selalu nyaman digunakan, kau yang terbaik swallow hijau." Perkataan Sehun yang takpernah lepas dari senyumnya.

END

Gaje? Emang! Wkwkwkwkw. Aku gangerti sama diriku sendiri yang buat fanfic ngaco ini. Sumpah aku ngeship sehun sama si swallow ijo wkwkwk. Kalian tau sendiri kan tu sendal nempel mulu apa sehun. Ngeliat sehun pake sendal itu mengingatkan aku kuproy sih hohoho *tertawa evil*. Plis cerita di fanfic ngaco ini BENER BENER NGACO. BUKAN REAL. Yekali ah. Kalo iya, gue kok envy ya ama tu swallow ijo.

Yaudah ah, mohon maaf kalo sehun juga Cuma sedikit partnya. Aku lebih fokus ke si swallow *gila*. Terimakasih udah baca fanfic ini ya Thanks a lot!

Boleh dong minta reviewnya ;) heheh

Best regard, exoblush.


End file.
